Strike Marines
by Dreadnought Spartan889
Summary: Four friends cosplaying as the Adeptus Astartes from four different Chapters and receives a strange crate from an unknown sender. Now this four are trap in a world of humanity struggle against an unknown Alien threat. How will the actions of each Astartes effect the tide of the Neuroi war? Disclaimer: Yuri pairings are in this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own Warhammer 40k and Strike Witches.** **Also** **this is a displace fic. To those who do not know what displace is, it means dimensionally misplaced. In other words some guy cosplay as** **character from a franchise for example a Space Marine, Spartan, Naruto etc. Anyway, one of the main reasons why people**_ gets _ **displace is because of the Merchant. The Merchant is a void Dweller, in other words** **he goes into other universes displacing people and stuff. How does he displace other people? He sells life-like merchandise to cosplayers who are interested into buying his merchandise. Those who truly want to make a displace story, please do not limit yourselves to the Merchant for your character displacement. The possibilities of making a displace** **is** **limitless in the multiverse the only limit is yourself. Let your imagination go wild.**_

 _ **P.S: I am not the founder of Displaced.** **Flutterwitch** **is.**_

 **=][=**

 _ **Chapter 1: Where the fuck are we!?**_

"Hey, Philip. You, ready?" A Voice said.

"Yeah give me a moment to put this armor on!" I shouted over as I strap on parts of my cardboard Terminator Armor. "You know how long it takes to put on Terminator armor on."

After five minutes, I finally strap the last piece of my armor. The Pauldron, with the Salamanders chapter insignia on it.

'Done…and now for the Skull helmet.' I thought. I grab the helmet on my bed and put it over my head.

The only thing that is missing for my costume was a Crozius Arcanum and a Storm Bolter. Putting that thought away, I make my way downstairs carefully due to how bulky the armor is. But in all seriousness, its retarded.

Anyway, it took me more than three minutes to walk down the stairs without falling over and hit my face repeatedly on the stairs.

Once I reach to the bottom, I see a Raven Guard Assault Marine standing at the living room as it was my friend Ian.

"Took you long enough." Ian said impatiently.

"You do know how long it takes to put on Terminator armor." I deadpan.

"Yeah, whatever." Ian said and walks away but stops for the moment. "Oh and by the way, we just receive a parcel from some random mailman."

"I don't remember anyone sending me a parcel." I said.

"You don't? Ah well its ours now." Ian said as he makes his way to the living room. I walk into the living room and see two more Astartes sitting on the sofa watching TV. One was a Blood Angel Techmarine with a Jumpack that has a six servo harness attach to it and the other marine was an Assault Marine of the Space Wolves Chapter.

"Sup guys!" I greeted.

"Hey Ian." The Techmarine greeted back.

"Sup." The Assault Marine replied.

"I wasn't really expecting you to add a couple of servo harness to your costume Evan." I said.

"Eh, got nothing better to do." Evan replied.

I turn my attention to the Space Wolf. "What about you Ramirez?"

"Hm? Nothing much." He answered. "You going to open that parcel?"

"Yeah, but where is it?" I ask.

"In the garage." Ramirez answered.

I head towards the garage only to find a large crate in the middle of the room.

"This isn't a parcel, it's a fucking crate!" I said.

"They're both the same." Ian said.

"Fuck no." I replied.

"Anyway, let just open the crate and see what's inside it" Evan said as he tosses a crowbar at which I catch easily. In an instant, I smash the crate open. Revealing its contents.

"It's that what I think it is?" Ramirez ask.

"A bunch of Adeptus Astartes weapons!" Evan shouted in excitement. He picks up a life size Bolt Pistol and an Omnissian Power Axe.

"Man look at the detail of this!" Ramirez said as he closely examines his Power Claws.

"Yeah no kidding man." Ian replied while he examines his newly acquired Bolter and Chainsword.

While the others ogled at their new items, I pick up a Master Crafted Storm Bolter and a Crozius Arcanum. But I notice a note on the Storm Bolter and read out loud.

 _ **Dear Astartes,**_

 _ **I hope you received this crate full of Astartes weapons. You may keep it as it all yours now. Also say hello to the others for and have a nice trip. ;D**_

"What?" I said with a confuse tone? "It doesn't say the name of the sender and what did he mean by trip?" I ask. On cue every single weapons prop starts to glow.

"What the fuck is happening to our weapons!?" Ian mid-shouted.

"This is some warpish shit going on here!"

"WITCHCRAFT!" Ramirez shouted.

Before I could say anything, the glow brightens, blinding me instantly until my mind went blank.

 **=][=**

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Joint Fighter Wing HQ, Britannia**_

 _ **10:21 AM…**_

It was a normal day, to normal for Eila's taste. It's been a week since the last Neuroi attack. Not only that, the attacks has become more frantic than before. It put her on the edge because of this. So instead she increases her efforts on her foresight so that she can predict the next Neuroi attack.

'Sanya.' She thought. Every time she said her name, her heart starts to rise. She had known the Orussian girl for more than two years. To her, She was more than a close friend, she was something else to her.

Then came Miyafuji. She's young but inexperience, but she holds great potential with her magic.

She looks at her Tarot cards that are spread out on her table. She later lets out a stressed sigh and reshuffles her Tarot cards. After she reshuffles her card, she noticed one of the seventy-two cards was different.

'The Tower? An unexpected change is coming…' She thought but notice four cards showing something different.

The first card showed some sort of insignia, it showed what looks like a droplet of blood with wings on the sides.

'What does that even mean?' She thought. She than looks at the second card.

The card show a white Raven which confuse her even more.

'A Raven?' Eila thought confused.

She picks up the third card which confuses her even more than the previous one.

'A wolf?' She looked at the card closely as she can see a grey diamond piece with gold trimming behind the wolf head and several strange letters inscribe on the diamond she never heard or seen before.

She puts the card away and looks up to the fourth card.

It showed the skull of a great ferocious beast. Behind the skull were several volcanoes and a banner saying 'Salamanders'.

Eila puts the card down as process of what the cards told her.

"A Tower card and four cards with pictures I never seen or heard off. What does this mean at all?" Eila softly muttered as she looks at the cards again and sighs.

Before she could pack her cards, she hears four deep metallic voices spoke in unison.

" _ **For Russ! For the wolftime!"**_

" _ **Victorus aut Mortis!"**_

" _ **Into the fires of battle, unto the anvil of war!"**_

" _ **For the Emperor and Sanguinius! Death! DEATH!"**_

Before Eila could even process what happen just now, the base alarm rang throughout the base getting her attention.

'Neuroi? At this time?' She thought and exits her room to find a familiar chestnut haired Karlslander.

"What's happening Trude!?" Eila asked.

"Several Neuroi squads has been spotted near the borders and are approaching a nearby village. Because of this, we're going to pair up with the 502nd. This might be largest Neuroi force we face." Trude said and continues sprinting towards the base hangar.

Without a second thought, Eila follows Trude to the hangar.

 **=][=**

"Aw, my head." I groaned as I rub my throbbing head. I slowly stand up and look around my surroundings only to find myself in some sort of grassland. "Where the hell am I!?"

I pause for the moment as I heard my voice. 'What's wrong with my voice?' I thought. 'It sounds like that of a Space Marine?"

I look at my armor for the moment and notice that it was reflecting sunlight. Strange, I decided to tap my armor.

 _ **CLANG!**_

I just stare at my armor while my brain tries to process that my cardboard Terminator Armor just turn into real ceramite plasteel and adamantium armor.

"Okay calm down Philip. In this kind of situations, you do not panic. Instead," I squealed in delight and dance around. "I GOT FUCKING TERMINATOR ARMOR!"

I calm myself down from my initial excitement. That's one life goal complete. I don't know this is a gift from God or something but I'm damn happy to use real life Terminator armor.

Back to the matter at hand, I need to find the rest of my friends. I look at the ground again and found my Storm Bolter and Crozius Arcanum.

Before I could start my search, I hear a distant roar of a rocket and look up into the air and see three familiar figures in the air.

'That's got to be them.' I thought. "Hey over here!" I shouted out catching my friends attention. Before I could react, a Raven Guard fell flat on the ground about an inch away from me, causing me to wince a bit.

"Why can't I just fucking land this shit!?" He groaned.

I simply stared at Ian's misfortune and laugh my ass off. I soon lost it as the same fate happens to Ramirez and Evan.

"You guys alright?" I asked while wheezing.

"Of course not you idiot!" Ian said and plucks his head out of the ground. "I just fell from fifty feet in the air and landed face flat on the ground! How is that not okay?"

"Okay, I get it you're in pain. But seriously, where are we anyway.

Ian gets back up again and looks around. "I'm not sure. It looks like the grasslands of Europe. I think we're in Europe maybe Ireland."

I look around for the moment and sigh. "You got your stuff?"

"My Bolter and Chainsword? Yes." Ian answered. "The rest got their stuff to."

"What were you guys doing anyway?" I ask and glance at Evan and Ramirez who are on the ground.

"We were trying to learn how to use our jump packs. We got the jumping part. But the landing…Not so much."

"I see." I later look at my Storm Bolter for the moment until a idea pop in my head. I point my Storm Bolter at a rock and pull the trigger.

DAKKA!

I stared at the smoking barrel of the Bolter and look back at where the rock was only to find a sizzling hole.

"Dude….did you're Storm Bolter just fired a live Bolter round?" Ian asks.

"Yeah it did." I look at my Storm Bolter and fire a three round burst again. "My god, I love that sound." I continuously fire my Storm Bolter for a minute.

"Should be empty now." Ian said.

I detach the box magazine from my Bolter only to find it filled with more Bolter rounds.

"It's still full man." I said. "I think we got infinite ammo."

"Okay that just unrealistic at all." Ian said.

"Whatever." I said and see Ramirez and Evan testing their weapons out. "Hey Ian, you try using your Bolter?"

"My Bolter? Not yet. But I'll test it out." Ian whips his Bolter out and aims at a nearby tree. "Bolter firing test in 3...2...1" He pulls the trigger and fires a five round burst. "It works. I still have to test my Chainsword. But I'll do it later."

"Good cause we're moving. See that smoke there." I said and point at the small pillar of smoke. "When there's smoke, there are people. Maybe they can help us."

"I hope so." Ian said and sees Ramirez and Evan walking towards them.

"So we're heading to where that smoke is?" Ramirez asks.

"Yes." I answered. "While we're walking, you can practice on your landing."

"Okay."

"Good. Now let's move." I said and head off to where the smoke is.

(2 hours later…)

"Just over this Hill guys." I announced.

"Finally." Ramirez said and jumps into the air and lands perfectly on top of the hill. Soon Ian and Evan did the same and lands perfectly except for Evan who wobbled a bit but recovers nonetheless.

"Hey Philip, you got to see this." Evan said.

"What is it Ev-." I ask as I reach to the top and see something that made me stop in mid-sentence.

A Town, a town that is in ruins. The streets were filled what looks like a spider Walker xenos with red and black hexagonal pattern. In the air was filled with the same xenos but in a different shape which resembles that of a small jet fighter. And to add the cherry on the cake was girls. No seriously, a large group of young girls below the age of 20 are fighting this xenos with WWII Era weapons and using what look like a WWII plane engine or something attach to their legs. Also they aren't even wearing pants!

What kind of world did Slaanesh put us in!

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Evan asked.

"If there's xenos in the air and on land and are firing red lasers of death at a bunch of young girls who are in the air with WWII guns and are not wearing pants. Yes." I answered.

"This most probably Slaanesh work or maybe I'm tripping out? Somebody hit me please?" Ramirez asks.

Ian, who was closest to Ramirez, hits him at the back of his head with his Bolter.

"Welp at least I know I'm not dreaming." Ramirez said.

I continue to watch the battle taking place in the air in awe but one of the xenos beams hits one of the girls weapon thus creating an explosion and later crash into a chapel.

"Shit! Do you think she survive that?" Ian asks.

In an instant, Ramirez Jump pack roars to life and sends him into the air.

"Where the hell is he going?" Ian asks.

"The xenos are converging at where that girl crashed." Evan announced.

"You two go and assist Ramirez now. I'll catch up with you guys." I said.

"What about you?" Ian asked.

"I'm going deal with those xenos at the other streets." I said as I walk towards the town entrance with my Storm Bolter armed.

"Good luck man." Ian said before he takes off into the air with Evan.

"I don't need luck as I have Terminator armor." I said smugly.

 **=][=**

"Nipa, watch out!" Eila shouted over the comms.

The Suomus girl turns around and sees a Neuroi beam heading straight for her.

Before Nipa could use her Shield, the beam cuts through her MG42 and Striker unit which explodes sending piece of shrapnel through her abdomen and Legs.

She screams in pain as she falls straight down to the ground and crash into the roof of a chapel and her vision black out.

Later, Nipa slowly wakes up and finds herself in the ruins of the chapel.

She later tries to stand up but a sudden pain shots from her left arm and finds it dislocated.

Grimacing to the pain, she looks at her Striker unit only to find it wreck beyond recognition. She lets out a stressed sigh. So she decides to crawl to a nearby wall and waits for the battle to be over.

Before she could move, another pain shots from her abdomen causing her squeak in pain. She looks at her abdomen and finds a large red stain on her clothes. She takes out a small medkit from her pocket and applies a bandage around her waist.

The wall behind Nipa suddenly explodes catching her by surprise. The smoke later clears only to reveal a ground-type Neuroi. Paralyze in fear, the Neuroi red hexagonal spots starts to glow. W

The glow later dies down all of the sudden making Nipa confuse for the moment until she hears the roar of a rocket.

'A rocket?' She thought.

Suddenly the roof above the Neuroi breaks apart and reveals a massive armored figure with some sort of rocket device strap to its back. Also its claws crackles with electricity.

"DIE XENO FILTH!" The armored figure metallic voice said and plunges its claws into the Neuroi thus causing it to let out a inhumane screech.

The stranger continues his assault as he continues to stab the Neuroi. Each stab sends a jolt of electricity which cause the Neuroi to spasm a bit. The Neuroi attempts to shake the stranger off its back but to no avail.

"NOW DIE!" It yelled at the top of his lungs and stabs the Neuroi with both claws sending a massive jolt of electricity thus destroying the Neuroi core.

The Neuroi lets out a final screech before it explodes into a shower of light particles. Nipa could only stare at her savior in awe and fear. She slowly observes the armor. It was nothing she neither ever seen nor heard off but it would have made the Karlslanders a run for their money. The armor was painted sky blue with a bit of gold painted on the sides of its oversize pauldron. Not only that, on its left shoulder was painted yellow and had the drawing of a ferocious wolf trapped in a eternal snarl.

The stranger later turns its attention to her causing fear to grip her heart. She tries to crawl away but a she squeak in pain again, remembering that her left arm is dislocated and bleeding badly, her vision starts to become fuzzy for a bit. Before she could fall on the ground, the giant carries her much to her surprise.

Again, she hears the same roar of a rocket echoing throughout the chapel and was instantly in the air with the giant. The giant looks at her with concern and spoke again.

"You're going to be okay." It spoke.

Soon Nipa's eyes closed and her conscious soon embrace the sweet bliss of sleep.

 ** _A/N: There you have it folks, the first chapter of Strike Marines. The last few parts of the chapter_** was ** _shitty to me and had no way to change it so instead I had to go with this idea._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to more._** Oh ** _and praise the God Emperor!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Here it is folks! The second chapter of Strike Marines!**_ Also _ **in the later chapters, Each member of the 501st will comment about our four Astartes! And I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Rescue!**_

 **=][=**

 _ **(Ramirez 3**_ _ **RD**_ _ **P.O.V)**_

It's been a minute since I save that girl from that xenos or whatever that thing was called. The only question in my mind was her condition.

Before I could react, a red beam hits me at the side thus knocking me out of the air. Instantly I covered the girl's body with my own.

Once I touch the ground, I suddenly felt the full force of the crash and felt the wind knocked out of my lungs.

Hearing a familiar shriek, I instantly get up and dodge a beam in time. I see the xeno responsible. The xeno fires another beam at me which I dodge fairly easy, my jump pack later roars back to life lifting me into the air and shuts down as I was right above the xeno.

Letting gravity take control, I position myself so that I can land directly on the xeno's back. Soon I landed on the xeno and hear a satisfying crunch. I look down at the xeno crushed hide and see a weird geometric orb inside. Without a second thought I plunge my right Lightning Claw into the xeno's heart and hear it let out a pained screech and shatters into a million fragments.

Satisfied with my kill, I turn around and see another xeno a few feet away from me. I barely dodge its beam in time. I quickly seek cover behind a large pile of debris while.

The xeno continues to fire its beam in a rapid pace until several more xenos join in.

'Damn it.' I thought. Knowing they outnumber me one to ten. I check the girl's current condition and see her skin pale as snow. Knowing full well that she lost to much blood and doesn't have much time left.

A beam misses my head by an inch; I turn and see another xeno.

Before I could attack the xeno, a beam hits me my side thus knocking the girl out of my arm and sends me to a house.

My jump pack roars to life again thus sending me through the roof and into the air. I quickly dodge a beam and dive head first into the nearest xeno. I punch the xeno right in the face and use it as a meat shield to defend myself.

The xenos fire upon their comrade thus destroying it. My jump pack activates again and sends me flying into the air. One of the beams hits me directly to the chest knocking me out of the air.

"Shit!" I tried to reactivate my jump pack but another beam shot me thus landing hard on the ground. "Fucking laser spam hax!"

I later hear a familiar roar from a distance. I look up and smiled.

"Victorus aut Mortis!"

"For the Emperor and Sanguinius!"

The gunfire of a Bolter and Bolt Pistol echoes through the air and easily tear apart the xenos armor. Ahhh...Imperium weaponry at their finest.

 **=][=**

 **(3rd P.O.V)**

"Victorus aut Mortis!" Ian cried out as he fires his Bolter at the nearest xeno. He then lands on the nearest xeno instantly killing it.

"For the Emperor and Sanguinius!" Evan shouted as he lands on a xeno. The xeno's armor cracks under the weight of the Techmarine. Without hesitation, Evan brings his Omissions Axe down. Cutting through the armor like butter.

The xeno gives out a loud screech and shatters. Evan whips out his Bolt pistol and fires several rounds at another xeno causing it to shatter.

The xenos later forgets Ramirez and turn their attention on the two Astartes.

Taking this to his advantage, Ramirez jump pack roars back to life, he tackles the last xeno into another house and starts to stab it non-stop.

Several more entered the fray but were later pelted by a hail of Bolter rounds and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Soon the remaining xenos were finish off by Ramirez 'WWE' wrath.

"That was fun." Ramirez said. He looks at his Lightning Claws with a evil grin hidden behind his helmet. "Yet it feels weird."

"No kidding. I think it's the Astartes personality. Most probably side-effect." Ian concluded. He points his Bolter to his left and squeeze the trigger. The Bolter lets out a six round burst at a xeno who tried to sneak behind them. The rounds met their mark and shatter through the xeno armor and detonate sending shrapnel's inside its own body thus killing it.

"That's new, probably one of the perks of being an Astartes." Ian casually said.

Ramirez later left the scene in search of the girl he recently rescued and later finds her next to a pile of debris. He rushes to girl's unconscious form and picks her up gently. He places his index finger on the girl's neck, hoping for a pulse.

He soon felt a pulse and sighs in relief. 'Thank Valhalla. But she doesn't have much time left.'

"This girl needs medical right now you two!" Ramirez said while cradling the injured girl in his metal arms.

"She's in bad shape alright." Evan said. "We need to find a medic. Fast."

"That's going to be another problem." Ian said. "Look." He points at the opposite direction. The rest turns around and see a new wave of xenos marching towards them.

"Aw c'mon! I thought we killed them all." Evan complained and points his pistol at the xenos.

"They're starting to remind me more about the Tyranids." Ramirez commented.

"Yeah, no shit." Ian replies and aims his Bolter at the swarm of enemies.

Before they could act, the xenos suddenly shatters into a thousand fragments. They group was confuse by this until they hear the thundering roar of a Storm Bolter. Instantly, they see a Terminator Chaplain walk towards them.

"I see everything is going fine on your side." Philip said while the barrel of his Storm Bolter smokes.

"Yeah. Except for the girl we rescued." Ian replied.

Philip looks at Ramirez and sees the injured girl cradled in the Space Wolf arms.

"I see. I did saw a camp on my way here. It's just at the outskirts of the town, head north." Philip turns to his north and heads off. "We must hurry; time is of the essence if we were to save the girl's life."

"You heard him. Let's move." Ramirez said and heads off together with Philip while Ian and Evan covers their flank.

Half an hour pass as the four Astartes walk through the ruins of the town. The silence was unnerving, putting every single Marine on the edge.

"I don't like this," Ramirez said. "I feel like they're waiting for us."

"Indeed they are." Philip answered. "But fear not, they will soon feel the Emperor's chosen wrath."

"Your speech pattern is sort of different man. You alright?" Evan asked with a hint of concern in his tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Most probably I adopted the Chaplains speeches." Philip assured. "We should be close to our destination."

Instantly, seven xenos erupts from the ground, the leader was the first to fire its beam, the beam soon makes contact with the Chaplains jet-black armor only for it to bounce off harmlessly. The xeno itself was shock to see its beam bounce off the strange human armor.

Philip responded by pointing his Storm Bolter and squeezes the trigger, releasing a hail of Bolter rounds upon the xenos. Within a single minute, every single xeno shatters into pieces.

"Got to love Terminator Armor." Philip commented.

"No shit alright." Evan replied and chuckles a bit. Knowing full well that Terminator Armor is almost impervious to all kinds of physical attacks.

"Let's move. We're almost there." Philip said.

Soon the Astartes reaches to the outskirts of the town and see the surrounding grasslands.

"We made it." Ian said and sighs a bit. He looks up in the air and spectates the strange girls finish off the last airborne xeno. "Looks like their done Philip."

Philip looks up and sees the girls finished their battle. "Good. Evan, use your Bolt Pistol to get their attention."

"You got it." Evan points the barrel of his Bolt Pistol in the air and squeezes the trigger. The Bolt Pistol fires a round into the air releasing a loud cracking sound in the air.

The strange girls hear the loud thunderous sound of the Bolt Pistol.

"Looks like I got their attention." Evan said.

Within the group of girls, one of them sped right pass them and later lands right in front of the Astartes.

The girl was around the age of 14, much to the surprise of the Astartes.

Philip observes the girl standing before him. She had brown hair, light brownish eyes and wearing a school girl uniform minus the skirt though. What's even weirder is that she has the ears and tail of an animal.

'Strange.' he thought and notices the girl nervously hovers towards Ramirez. Before she could go any further, Ian blocks her with his Bolter raise.

The girl froze in place and stares at the Bolter and Ian with fear. Ramirez later pushes the Raven Guard Bolter down and glares at him for the moment.

Ian soon complies. He brings his Bolter down and takes a few steps back away. Ramirez later approaches her with an injured girl cradled in his arm. She instantly gasps in shock.

"I need to heal her now!" She exclaimed. Her hands emit a blue glow and later conjure a blue dome around them.

Ramirez was caught surprise by this, but nonetheless ignores it; he continues to watch the mysterious girl heal the girl he saved.

Later, the dome soon dies down. Ramirez sighs in relief knowing that the girl's life is safe.

"Thank you." Ramirez said.

The Shiba-eared girl look at Ramirez confuse but smiles a bit.

"No. Thank you." She said. "If you hadn't saved her first, I wouldn't be here."

Ramirez chuckles humorlessly for the moment. "I never got your name."

"My name? It's Miyafuji Yoshika." She answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ramirez said. "Names, Ramirez."

Looking back at the girl he rescued, he sighs again and notices a large group of teenage girls wearing different clothing, WW II weapons and have different animal ears and tails. Some of them had their weapons train on him. Behind him was no other then Philip.

The opposite party felt nervous or scared due to the appearance of the Chaplain's jet-black armor and the skull helm with its red glowing eyes staring. Even one of them was gawking over the Tactical-Dreadnought armor.

After a minute, Philip decides to break the silence and speaks.

"Greetings."

 _ **A/N: There you have it folks, another chapter of Strike Marines! Hope you enjoy it so far since it feels a bit shitty to me. Anyways our four Astartes have finally met the Witches face-to-face. What will happen between both sides? Find out next time on Strike Marines.**_

 _ **All hail the Alfa Legion!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here you go folks, new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Negotiations**_

 **=][=**

 **(Minna's P.O.V)**

"All Witches, concentrate all fire on the main Neuroi!" I ordered.

A series of affirmative rang through my comm. Soon I hear a series of gunfire rang through the air.

Later, two Neuroi drones appears behind me and fires a series of beams at me. I quickly conjure a magic shield and successfully deflected the beams.

I aim my MG 42 and squeeze the trigger, my MG 42 spews out enhanced 7.92×57mm Mauser rounds at the Neuroi drones. The rounds met their mark and shatters through their armor.

I soon hear the faint screech of the Neuroi as they shatter into pieces like glass.

Satisfied, I turn my attention to the main Neuroi and see the rest firing their weapons upon the Neuroi thick armored hide.

'Damn it, the armor is too thick to get through.' I thought.

Thinking of a strategy that could destroy the Neuroi, I heard a series of explosions which sounded like a battalion of tanks firing at the same time.

Suddenly, the belly of the Neuroi explodes and shatters making it screech in pain. I was caught surprise by this. Thinking it was the work of some lucky AA crew, I notice the Neuroi's core was exposed. Without a second thought, I charge headfirst into the Neuroi's belly with my MG 42 spewing out rounds. The rounds soon met their mark and shatter the Neuroi's core easily.

The Neuroi lets out one more screech and shatters into a million fragments. Soon the remaining Neuroi drones shares the same fate as the main Neuroi.

Once the battle was over, I notice the members of the 502nd had a frantic and worried look written on their faces.

"Nipa was shot down just minutes ago!" Gundula ask with a frantic tone.

"She crash in a abandon chapel. There still could be more ground-type Neuroi." Eila said.

Before I could reply, I heard a loud cracking sound echoes through the air like thunder. The others yelp at the unexpected sound.

I look around, trying to find the source of the sound and later found four strange hulking figures standing at the town outskirts. "Down there!"

On cue, everybody makes a mad dash to where the figures were. I later notice one of them was carrying a member of the 502nd.

Yoshika ignored me much to my displeasure. I see her stops right in front of the giants.

One of them raises what looks like a over-sized rifle at her. Yoshika flinch at the giant's hostility, besides me, Getrude aims both of her MG 42 right at the giant along with Hartman, Mio, Perrine and Lynnette.

Before they could fire, another giant, but with different kind of armor, weapons and colour scheme. It quickly push his comrade's rifle down and looks back at Yoshika then approaches her slowly with Nikka cradled in its arms.

Yoshika later gasps at what she saw. Later we see a familiar blue glow covering Yoshika and the Giant along with Nikka.

The glow later dies down as I hear Yoshika talking to the strange giant. The giant looks at me and the others along with Yoshika but what got my attention was their leader.

Its armor was different from the rest. His armor was massive, thick, and bulky and was jet-black in colour. One of its over-size pauldron had the drawing of a fearsome beast besides that was its helmet. My god…its helmet was the shape of a human skull! Its red eyes glow menacingly from the skull's eye sockets and stares right at me as if it was staring into my soul.

It stops a good three meters from us and spoke in a deep masculine voice

"Greetings."

 **=][=**

 **(Philip P.O.V)**

"Greetings." I greeted.

The girls snap out of their stupor and looks up to me with fear riddled in their faces except for one wearing an eyepatch, a white Japanese navy uniform and has a Katana strapped to her back. She glares at me suspiciously.

"Who are you!?" She demanded.

I chuckle to her demand and answered. "I am Brother Chaplain Philip. Chaplain of the Salamanders Chapter. But you may call me Chaplain."

"And your friends?" She asked not taking her eyes off me.

"My battle brothers you mean. Very well," I said and gestured to Ramirez. "Meet battle brother Ramirez. Assault Marine of the Space Wolves Chapter." Next was Ian. "This is battle brother Ian. Assault Marine of the Raven Guard Chapter and lastly, battle brother Evan. Techmarine of the Blood Angels Chapter."

"Good and one more question, who are you people?" She asked again.

"We are the Adeptus Astartes, the Emperor's finest and the defenders of Humanity." I answered.

"Adeptus Astartes?"

"In simpler terms, Space Marines." I said. "I believe it's your turn to introduce yourself."

"Major Sakamoto Mio. Second in command of the 501st Strike Witches Joint Fighter Wing." She answered.

"Give Nipa back!" One of the girls demanded.

I look at the group and see a 15 year old girl. She had silver-blonde hair and was wearing a blue uniform, white pants I think and a pair of grey boots.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me, give Nipa back!" She demanded again.

"Eila! What are doing?!" Sakamoto reprimanded.

"It's alright Major. She's just worried about her friend. It is completely understandable." I said. "Ramirez, will you hand over their comrade."

"Of course." Ramirez walks towards the girls and carefully lays 'Nipa' on the soft grassy ground. He later takes a few steps back allowing the others to check on their unconscious friend.

Later a certain red-haired girl wearing a green tunic looks at our armor, weapons and equipment with eyes filled with curiosity. This got the attention of Evan.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked.

"Yeah, what kind of weapons are you using?" She asked and eyes on Evan's Bolt pistol.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you ma'am."

"Worth a shot." The girl muttered quietly but Evan heard what she said and chose to ignore it.

The red-head turns her attention on me and spoke.

"So you're the leader of this group?" She ask with stern tone.

I stare at her with a bored look and answered. "Yes I am. As a Chaplain, it is my duty to lead them. As I said to your friend Sakamoto, you may refer to me as Chaplain." I look around my surroundings hoping to find another xeno to kill. Okay that was way out of character for me. I turn my attention back to the red head and spoke. "I believe we should find someplace else to discuss."

"Agreed." She replied. "We will escort you to our base for further discussion. But no funny business."

"Understood." I said and turn my attention to my friends. "Space Marines, we're moving out."

The same goes for the girls or witches I think. They soon form a flying 'V' formation while the others for a defensive circle around us.

 _ **(21 Minutes later…)**_

So far the walk has been uneventful well except for the occasional stares and questions from the girls and the time where they got scared to the roar of Evan's jump pack.

Soon we reach the end of the forest and were greeted with an unexpected sight. A rocky pathway which leads to a massive castle.

"Is that even a base. Cause its way to fancy being one." Ramirez commented.

I nodded my head in agreement. How is this supposed to be a base? There's not a single AA emplacement on it or any other defense. Seriously though, who design this base!? By the Emperor, I will smack the person who built this in the face for not putting proper defenses on it. Hell even a small strike team could've easily taken over this place within an hour or so.

A couple more minutes of walking, we later reach to the base hangar. Let's just say, its empty. Not a single plane insight except for the weird leg contraptions the girls used.

'This is going to be a long day.' I thought.

 _ **(Later…)**_

A couple of tense minutes pass as me and my friend standing inside an office not caring of a large hole in the wall that Ramirez created. Besides that, In front of us was the same red-hair girl sitting behind her desk with Sakamoto standing beside her was two others girls.

"I believe I should introduce myself. I am Wing Commander Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke . Leader of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. I'm very sure you know my second in command." She said.

The next one to speak was a auburn-haired girl wearing a dark green military uniform.

"I am Squadron Leader Gundula Rall. Commanding officer of the 502nd Joint Fighter Wing." Gundula introduced. "Next to me is my second in command. Aleksandra I. Pokryshkin."

The blonde girl looks at us nervously and waves her hand a bit.

"Moving on," Minna said. "Just who are you people?"

I sighed again and spoke. "We are the Adeptus Astartes. The Emperor's chosen and the defenders of humanity. In simpler terms, we are Space Marines."

"Space Marines?" Minna said with a confused tone.

"Soldiers who go through heavy genetic modification thus enhancing their strength, smell, hearing, sight and endurance." I explained. "The rest is classified."

"Okay. I would like to ask how you got here?" She asked.

After hearing that question, I did one thing a Dark Angel would do. Lie. "Honestly I have no idea how me and my battle brothers got here." I said. "All I remember was fending off hordes of daemons with my friends until a Warp portal that appeared out of nowhere and sucks us in. Then we somehow ended up here."

Minna raised her eyebrow with suspicion and asked. "Are you sure? What you told me sounds a bit farfetched."

"What I say is truth ma'am. You still doubt me after my men save your comrade." I said.

"No. I don't doubt you. It's just that what you say came straight of a science fiction novel." She said. "And daemon? What's that?"

"Supernatural beings that come from the Warp with the goal to kill anything they see and foresee the works of the dark gods themselves." I said darkly.

I look at them again to see their faces paled considerably. "Don't worry, the chance of a daemon incursion is 0.0000000001% chance of happening."

"O-okay. Then can you explain to me about your weapons and equipment? How does it works?" Minna asked.

"Do you take me as a fool or something. One does not simply hand over or explain how his weapons work to a unknown ally." I said.

"It was worth a shot." She replied.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions." I said. "What were those xenos you were fighting?"

"They're called Neuroi. An unknown race that appeared without warning in the year 1939. They attack us without provocation or any other known reason. We tried fighting them but it proved futile as our weapons had no effect on them. Thankfully a group of scientist created a anti-Neuroi weapon. The Striker Units."

"Striker Units. Wait you mean those things you put on your legs to fly." Evan said.

"Yes. The Striker Units was created by a brilliant man named Miyafuji Ichiro. With that, Witches from all around the world gathered to fight back the Neuroi. So far, the Neuroi has already occupied several countries and continents. What you see here is the last line of defence of Britannia."

"I see. Now tell me what year is it." I asked.

"1942." Minna answered.

Wait a minute...that's during WW II. I look at the world map that is hanged on the wall and notice something different about the sights and landscapes. That means not only that we travel back in time, we're obviously in a parallel universe where WW II never happen but an alien invasion. You know what fuck it.

"I see. This is a lot to take in Commander, I need to discuss this with my battle brothers in private for the time being." I said.

"I understand." Minna said.

I signal my friends to exit the office. Once we exit, we find a group of the same girls from before eavesdropping. Instead of asking them how much they knew, we left the area quickly. Later, we found what looks like a lecture hall. I scan around the room only to find nothing. Satisfied, I turn my attention to my friends.

"Well what do you think?" I asked.

"Ending up in a world where WW II never happened besides an alien invasion where girls wearing no pants which are psykers and are used to combat this Neuroi xenos. Overall I'm A-okay." Ramirez said with a cheerful tone.

"I'm surprised that you're still calm after all what happened. But then again, I doubt so we can get back home unless a Warp portal appears which is nearly impossible from happening." Evan said.

"What about you Ian?" I asked.

"I'm not so sure already Philip. Given what just happen, I'm not too sure with myself already. Hell I'm a Space Marine for crying out loud. How is that normal? I don't think I will ever get use to this." Ian said.

I place my hand on Ian's shoulder and spoke. "I understand how feel. But do not fret battle brother, the Emperor light will guide us and protect us."

"I hope so." Ian said and notices Minna, Sakamoto and their team standing at the entrance of the room.

"Ah, Commander Minna. What brings you here?" I asked.

"Just wondering where you people were." She answered.

"Uh huh. Where are the others?"

"Oh they went off to deal with something important." Minna answered again.

"I see." I said.

"I think is best that my squadron should introduce themselves." She said with a cheerful smile.

Before I could reply, a young girl at the age of 12 appears right in front and give me a toothy smile.

"Wow! You're really big. I'm Francesca Lucchini!" She introduce.

The next girl was a fiery-orange hair girl wearing a brown uniform. The first thing she did was inspecting Evan's jump pack.

"Is this some sort of rocket propelled device? How does it work?" She ask curiously.

"Hey don't touch that you might get roasted alive." Evan warned.

"Oh sorry. Names Charlotte E. Yeager. But call me Shirley." She greeted.

While Evan converse with the girl, I notice a Blondie wearing a fancy blue uniform and looking at me with judgmental eyes. "I must say that helmet of yours is sort of disturbing. It is uncouth to wear such a thing." She said with her head held high. "Anyway my name is Perrine H. Clostermann."

Oh great, a elitist bitch. Not only that, she directly mock my helmet. Emperor give me strength to endure her complaints!

While I ignore the blondes complaints about my helmet, I notice a two girls approach me nervously. I instantly recognize one of the girls. "Nice to see you Miyafuji."

"Nice to meet you too Chaplain-san." Yoshika replied.

I chuckled a bit as I remember me having a small conversation with her back then during the escort to their base. "Who is this fine maiden next to you?"

"Oh, this is my friend Lynette Bishop." She answered cheerfully.

Lynette looks up to me and squirms nervously. "It's nice to meet you too."

I smile behind my helmet due to the sheer cuteness she was making. But I notice a brown-hair girl with two ponytails and wearing a dark grey tunic. She was eyeing at me suspiciously but next to her was another blonde girl but she was wearing black military uniform.

"How can I help you two?" I asked.

"Nothing just making sure you don't do anything funny." The ponytail girl said.

"You do not need to worry. I believe you haven't introduced yourself yet." I said.

The girl performs a salute. "Flight Lieutenant Getrud Barkhorn. Proud Witch of the Karlsland army!"

The girl besides Barkhorn introduced herself in the most carefree way. "Names Erica Hartmann." And later yawns loudly.

"Hartmann! You can't just greet yourself like that! This is first contact with a new ally that could change the tide of the war against the Neuroi! As a Karlsland soldier, we need to be representable at all times!"

I immediately sweat-drop at Barkhorn as she lectures Hartmann not knowing she was just tuning her out. I look around and see Ian conversing with two girls. One had sliver hair and was wearing some sort of skirt and uniform while the other one had sliver-blonde hair.

"I think that all of them." Ramirez said.

"Yup." Evan replied.

"So, are staying here with us?" Lucchini asked.

"From the looks of it. Yeah." Ramirez answered.

"YAY!" She shouted in excitement.

"This is going to take some time to get use to." Evan said.

"I'm sure this not the only thing I'm not going to get use to." Ian said as he eyed on Shirley's bust.

Shirley caught sight of this and gives Ian a coy smile. "Oh, like what you see? Take a good long look, their all natural." She teased and lifts bust a bit.

Ian instantly recoil in shock causing her to laugh. But to me, this was HERESY!

"Ian..." I said in a calm yet angry tone.

Soon Ian was washed with the filling of dread. He turns around slowly and looks at me nervously. "Y-yeah Chaplain?"

"I need you to do something for me." I said with the same tone.

"What is it?" He asked.

I whip out my Crozius Arcanum as it crackles with electricity and power. I launch myself right at Ian with my Crozius Arcanum held high. "REPENT, MOTHERFUCKER!"

 **BAZZZT!**

 _ **A/N: Now that introductions are out of the way, lets see how the Astartes action affect our favourite witches lives! Oh and here's the list of our Astartes weapons, equipment and armor.**_

 _ **Philip**_

 _ **Armour: Tactical Dreadnought Armor**_

 _ **Weapons: Master crafted MK IV Thunderfury Pattern Storm Bolter, Master crafted Crozium Arcanum**_

 _ **Equipment: None**_

 _ **Ian**_

 _ **Armour: MK VI Corvus Armour**_

 _ **Weapons: Ultima Pattern Bolter, Chainsword**_

 _ **Equipment: Lathe Pattern Jump Pack**_

 _ **Ramirez**_

 _ **Armour: MK VII Eagle Armor**_

 _ **Weapons: Wolf Pattern Lightning Claws**_

 _ **Equipment: Lathe Pattern Jump Pack**_

 _ **Evan**_

 _ **Armour: MK VIII Errant Armour**_

 _ **Weapons: MK III Pattern Bolt Pistol, Astartes Pattern Omissian Power Axe**_

 _ **Equipment: Lathe Pattern Jump Pack, six servo harnesses**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Here it is dear readers! The fourth chapter of the story! It's a bit rush in my opinion but I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Bolters and the Chase**_

 **=][=**

 _ **(3rd P.O.V)**_

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!"

 _ **BAZZZT!**_

The Witches just jump in fright and shock because of Philip's sudden outburst. Ian later was hit in the face by Philip's Crozius Arcanum.

While the Witches stare in shock while Shirley looks at Ian unconscious form and Philip.

"Let that be a lesson to you if you try something like that again." Philip said with a stern tone.

"Y-yes Chaplain…." Ian stuttered while both Evan and Ramirez laugh at Ian's misfortune.

"And you." Philip said with his blood red eyes bore into Shirley's soul.

Shirley nervously gulps as Philip continues to stare at her with those red eyes. Soon she starts to sweat a bit nervously.

"Make sure it never happens again with my men. Understand." Philip said with a stern tone.

Shirley shakes her head vigorously thus satisfying the Chaplain. Philip then leaves the room with Evan while Ramirez drags Ian's unconscious form out of the room. Soon the Astartes left the room leaving a group of stunned girls.

 **=][=**

 **(Philip P.O.V)**

I walk down the large hallway with my friends and later notice the sun setting in a distance. "Anybody up for camping?"

"Sure why not." Evan said.

 **(Later…)**

I look at the calm flickering fire, thinking about today's events. Being transported to a parallel universe which turns our costumes into real armor was somewhat shocking. But fighting and killing xenos along with girls who have animal ears and tails also wearing no pants was even shocking. Part of my mind thinks this was Slaanesh doing. But my logical side says otherwise.

"You alright man?"

I snap out from my trance and see Ian looking at me with concern.

"I'm just thinking about today's events. How's your head by the way?" I asked.

"Hurts a bit but I should be fine." Ian answered. He later stands up and picks his Bolter. "I'm going to take a hike. Wanna join?"

"Nah." I said.

"Alright. See you next morning." Ian said and walks off into the darkness.

 **=][=**

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Joint Fighter Wing HQ, Britannia**_

 _ **6:50 AM…**_

(3rd P.O.V)

'I have to say, the view here is quite amazing.' Ian thought, he continues to look at the glistering calm water. Later he sees the sun rising from the horizon and decides to meet up with Philip and the others.

He later passes the base hangar and muttered something about the base lack of defense. Soon he arrives at the shooting range. He whistles in surprise.

"That's one heck of a range." He muttered.

"What are you doing?"

Ian's Space Marine instinct kicks in instantly. He upholstered his Bolter and points it where the voice came from only to find Hartmann looking at him.

"Oh, hey. You're up early." Ian said.

"Uh-huh, Care to explain why you are here?" Hartmann asked suspiciously.

"Oh…um, I'm just here to test my weapon out at this firing range I just found." Ian lied.

"Uh huh." Hartmann said with her eyebrow raised.

"You really don't trust me to much don't you." Ian asked but instead, he receives a harden stare from the Karlsland ace. "Sheesh. Don't believe me, fine I'll show you."

Ian raise and aims his Bolter at dummy target. "You might want to cover your ears for this." He warned only to get a confuse look from Hartmann until she realize it was too late.

Ian's Bolter roars to life as if thunder hammered the ground repeatedly as .75 cal rounds were discharged from the chamber of the Bolter. The rounds soon met their mark, upon impact, the main explosive charge inside the round detonates within a millisecond thus sending shrapnel everywhere.

Hartmann had barely anytime to react as the Bolter roar like thunder. Due to this, her ears were ringing from the loud explosions the Bolter caused.

DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA

Soon the shooting stop much to Hartmann's relief. Before she could respond, she heard a voice shouted.

"What's going on!? I heard explosions!?" Sakamoto demanded.

"Major!" Hartmann greeted with a salute.

"Will someone tell me what happened!?" Sakamoto demanded.

"Oh, using the firing range." Ian said as he holsters his Bolter. "Don't believe me; take a good look at the target."

Sakamoto and Hartmann turn around to see the damage done but got more what they bargain for, instead of a wall full of holes, it was nothing but a semi large crater left. As a result to this, Sakamoto's and Hartmann's eyes widen and their jaws drop.

"See you girls later!" Ian announced as he walks off to where the other Astartes are.

Sakamoto just stare at the destruction of Ian's Bolter cause. "Such destruction."

 **=][=**

 _ **501**_ _ **st**_ _ **Joint Fighter Wing HQ, Hangar, Britannia**_

 _ **08:27AM…**_

Meanwhile in the base hangar, a certain Techmarine was snooping around as he tries to examine one of the Witches Striker Units. Before he could examine on of them, a voice spoke making him jump.

"Evan, don't you even think about it" Ramirez and Philip said in unison.

"Why?" Evan whined.

"We've been in this base for one day and now you're going to…I don't know violate their machines." Philip said. "And for that, you must repent."

Evan instantly pale as Philip whips out his Crozium Arcanum. "Nope! Fuck that!" In an instant, Evan dashes off much to Philip's displeasure.

"Ramirez, restrain him!"

Without question, Ramirez pursues with a grin plastered in his face. "The chase is on! For the wolftime!"

Evan later looks back only to see Ramirez chasing him with glee. 'You got to be kidding me!' Evan quickens his pace and soon launches himself into the air.

Ramirez sees Evan launches himself in the air; he couldn't help but smile even more. In an instant, his Jump Pack roars to life and sends him into the air.

Meanwhile, Lucchini was sleeping soundly on a tree branch. The sun's rays shine upon her calmly but here ears later picks up heavy footsteps. She open her eyes a bit and sees Evan running by. She simply ignores it and proceeds to go to sleep.

Before she could fall asleep, she hears a faint whistling sound from a distance. She decides to ignore it but the whistling sound becomes louder much to her annoyance. Suddenly, a loud boom resonated right next to her thus causing a mini earthquake. Unable to keep her balance, Luuchini falls to the ground with a loud thud. She later gets up and rubs the back of her head in pain.

She looks around to find the culprit who disturbs her in her sleep and finds Ramirez. Before she could speak, Ramirez Jump Pack roars to life and sends him into the air again.

"BIG BULLY!" Was all Luuchini could say but fell deaf ears due to the loud roar of the Jump Pack thrusters.

While Ramirez continues to pursue Evan, the Space Wolf notices a familiar Raven Guard and shouted. "Hey Ian, help me out here! Evan just recently committed an offence and is trying to escape from Philip!"

Ian understood what was going on and smiles evilly behind his helmet and gave chase towards the Techmarine.

"Aw c'mon!" Evan said. He Jump Pack roars to life again.

As the Techmarine lands on the ground with a loud boom, he continues running and makes a sharp left turn which leads back to the main entrance of the hangar. Once he makes the turn, he notices Philip waiting for him with his Crozium Arcanum raised.

Is was at this moment, Evan knew he fucked up.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" Philip roared at the top of his lungs and launches himself at the Techmarine.

Evan had barely anytime to register as he takes a Crozium Arcanum to the face thus sending him to a wall.

"Ow…" Was all Evan said as he fall onto the ground face flat. Later, he notices a notification pops up in his H.U.D.

 **Supply and Weapons Drop inbound in 2 Hours 45 Minutes…**

"What?" Evan said in confusion until he hears an alarm goes off.

"What's going on?" Ian asked oblivious to the alarm's main purpose.

"We're under attack or something is invading the borders." Evan said with annoyance.

"If so, then we must act swiftly. Lock and load Space Marines!"

 _ **A/N: Looks like our fellow Astartes are heading into battle once again. What kind of foes they will face along with the itches and what's going to be inside the supply drop. Find out in the next chapter.**_

 _ **P.S: Oh and what kind of Space Marine vehicle should they get?**_

 _ **1\. Land Raider- Phobos Pattern**_

 _ **2\. Rhino**_

 _ **3\. Land Speeder Typhoon**_

 _ **4\. Bikes**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's another chapter for you folks! I would like to thank you so much for reading this story. Now the vehicle that got the most votes is….Land Speeder Typhoon! Land Raider comes second place and will appear in later chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter 5: Only In War Are We Truly Faithful!**_

 **=][=**

"Another large Neuroi attack force was sighted and en route to," Sakamoto explain as she trace the Neuroi current path on the map with a ruler and a pencil. "London."

"Britannia's capital city." Minna said. "I wasn't expecting the Neuroi to attack this quickly. This is unlike them at all."

"Correct. We should be able to intercept them at this town here." Sakamoto said as she circles the said town location on the map. "Thankfully, the town has heavy AA emplacements to give us support."

"Good, gather the girls. We'll brief them on dealing with this invasion force." Minna said.

 _ **(Later…)**_

"All right listen up. The border guards detected a large Neuroi invasion force. Bigger than the one we fought yesterday." Sakamoto said with a stern tone.

"Neuroi never launch an attack this quick." Shirely said.

"Correct. They never done this before but something is pushing them to become more frantic in their attacks." Minna said. "We're going to intercept them at this town here. Also there's a Heavy AA emplacement to support us."

"So what kind of Neuroi are we going to face?" Trude asked.

" Four large-types, twenty heavy-types and twenty small-type Neuroi's." Minna answered.

"That a lot." Eila said.

"Commander, what about the Marines?" Lynnette asked nervously.

"You mean the Space Marines." She said and had a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm not sure…I think it's best to leave them at the base. We still don't know their motives at all." Minna answered.

"I see. Thought they might help since they say they are the defenders of humanity." Lynnette said.

"I have to agree with Bishop. They might give us an edge against the Neuroi." Trude said.

"Not to mention their weapons." Hartmann said lazily.

"What do you mean their weapons?" Shirely asked.

"Remember the series of explosions this morning." Hartmann said.

The witches nod in agreement and remembered the strange series of explosions that happen this morning.

"That was their weapons. It sort of left a large crater at the firing range." Hartmann said.

"Wait, those explosion was from them!" Lucchini shouted in surprise.

"Yeah it did. My ears are still ringing a bit because of that." Hartmann said.

"Whoa."

"Whoa indeed." A deep voice spoke catching the witches attention. They turn around and see Philip standing at a large hole on the wall.

"Chaplain-San." Yoshika greeted.

"Greetings to you Miyafuji." Philip greeted back and turn his attention to Minna.

"Chaplain." Minna greeted.

"Commander." Philip greeted back again. "I see you're planning to intercept the xenos with a small team."

"Yes. What about it?" Minna asked.

"I suggest you revise your plan Commander." Philip said. "Do you truly think a team this small can take out a large attack force? True your team has veterans but have you thought about the true intentions of the enemy attack force? No, they could be a distraction while you're true enemy could sneak past your backs and take out your team or the country with one swoop."

Minna was silent at the moment as she thought about the Chaplain's words.

"What happens it was the xenos plan to lure your team into a trap and kill you all once and for all and thus leaving the country defenseless." Philip said with a stern tone.

Minna suddenly gasp at what Philip said. It hurt her deeply. She was responsible for the girls' lives and the protection of Britannia. She forgot that the Neuroi can be unpredictable at times and it scared her to the core.

"You may have fought many battles but you are still young and have a lot to learn in the future. Remember this Commander, everything has a purpose and that attack force has a purpose that we must be cautious of." Philip said. "My team will accompany and support your team against the xenos." Philip said. He turns around and walks off. "Remember what I taught you."

Once Philip left the room, the rest of the witches look back at Minna.

' _Are we really walking into a trap?'_ They all thought.

"If this is really a trap, we have the Marines to support us. Now get to your Strikers." Minna ordered.

In an instant, the witches rush towards the hangar. Once they reach to the hangar, they see the four Astartes waiting for them, without a second thought, the quickly mount up and grab their respective weapons. Their Striker Units later roared to life and takes off into the air.

Behind the Witches were the Astartes. Their jump packs roared to life sending them into the air for a good fifteen seconds before dropping onto the hard ground while for Philip case, jogging due to his Terminator armor.

"How long to our destination?" Philip asked/shouted.

"ETA 7 minutes." Getrude answered. "Try to keep up." And with that, the witches speed up soon leaving the Astartes behind.

"Oh what the fuck!" Ramirez shouted.

Philip just sighs tiredly as he see the witches speed of into battle. 'I _s this what the enemy really wants?_ ' Philip thought. ' _The future will only tell. Emperor please keep them safe._ '

"Keep moving. We'll catch up to them sooner." Philip said through the vox communicator before letting out another sigh.

The Astartes continues with their journey to the town.

 _ **(7 minutes later…)**_

 _ **(Philip P.O.V)**_

Soon me and the others reach to our destination only to see the air filled with Neuroi, witches and AA gun fire. But what caught our attention were the xenos ground forces. Instead of the large boxy walkers we expected to face again. It was completely different from the rest; it was bipedal in shape, a slender body figure resembling a young woman, hands in the shape of claws with a pair of blood red eyes and wailed like banshees. I watch this new xenos tear through the soldier's ranks as if they were nothing but paper.

I felt a slight tap on my shoulder and see Evan pointing at something. I look to where he was pointing and see two balls of flame falling from the sky and smile.

"Evan, Ramirez. Head to where those pods are landing and retrieve their cargo." I ordered. "Me and Ian will assist the soldiers. Right now the witches are doing their best to gain air superiority. Now move, time is for the essence."

"It will be done quick Philip." Evan said as his jump pack roars to life and sends him into the air along with Ramirez

Once they left, Both Ian and I make our way to the town's main street. Bullet rounds, debri vehicle wreck and corpses of both civilian and military littered the cracked stone floor. A loud wail echoes through the streets, I turn to my left and see several of those xenos from before. I am going to call them Banshees since they sound like one and bore some resemblance of the Eldar Howling Banshees.

Without hesitation, Ian raises his Bolter and pulls the trigger. The Bolter spews out .75 rounds right at the Banshees. The results were instantaneous as the rounds shred through the Banshees body like paper. Once they hit the ground, they shine brightly and shatter into pieces.

"Light armour in other to gain speed and mobility. Most probably they use hit and run tactics." Ian concluded and fires his Bolter at several more banshees. "I'll scout ahead and find any survivors." He said and lifts off into the air and lands in another street.

I continue my trek through the ruins alone, my boots cracking the stone beneath while hearing gunfire from a distance. Soon a series of howling and shouting comes from my left. Knowing there was battle taking place, I jog to where the battle was taking place. I turn to a corner and see platoons of soldiers fighting off the Banshees but in the middle of the small battlefield was a British Cruiser MK IV Tank. At the hatch was a high ranking official. He was a outfit similar to a Commissar of the Armageddon Black Steel Legion minus the mask. Surprisingly he expertly fights a Banshee with a Sabre in his right and a Browning Hi-Power in his left hand. He blocks the Banshee's attacks with his Sabre and shoots its eyes with his pistol only to annoy the xeno further but one of the soldier's climbs up to the tanks and smacks the xeno with the back of his rifle.

The xeno turns around to face the soldier responsible and forgets the commander it was fighting. The commander takes the opportunity and stabs it in the back causing the xeno to shriek in pain until the sword goes up cutting its upper body in half. But little did he realize that one of the xenos manage to sneak up behind him.

Quickly, I aim my Storm Bolter and pulled the trigger thus sending two Bolter rounds right at the xeno. The rounds soon met their mark as they rip through the Banshee killing it instantly. I turn my attention to the other remaining Banshees and fired. The Storm Bolter roars to life as it spews out Bolter rounds in a continuous stream and upon the Banshees.

One of the Banshees charge right at me and shot its claws at my head. I sidestep the attack but the claws manage the scrape my pauldron a bit. I look at my pauldron to see my Chapter insignia scratched. I felt rage rising from the pts of my stomach and roared. " **YOU DARE DEFILE MY CHAPTER INSIGNIA!"**

The xeno had barely anytime to dodge as I whack its face with my Crozium Arcanum. It lands on the ground with a loud thud. I march my way towards the xeno and stomp its chest hard thus crushing the xeno chest and its core altogether. After that, I turn around to face the commander and his platoon.

The commander looks at me with a stern look as he observes and studies my armour then spoke. "I don't know who you are or what you are. But you have my thanks for saving my men."

"Worry not commander as the battle still rages." I said. "I am Brother Chaplain Philip. Chaplain of the Salamanders Chapter."

"Commander Yarrick of the 3rd Infantry Company at your service Chaplain." He greeted. "I must say that is one strange armour your wearing but I like the helmet."

I chuckle at his comment. Before I could respond, a series of loud wails and screeches fills the air. "It would seem that the enemy are on their way here."

"Darn. My men are almost out of ammo and morale is pretty low. I don't think we could last another wave." Yarrick said. "If only I could think of another speech."

"Then I shall rally the troops to your cause commander." I said. Seeing a large debris pile, I walk towards the top of the debris pile and spoke. "Soldiers of Humanity heed me!"

Every soldier present looks up to me with confusion and a tinge of fear because of my helmet. Ignoring their stares I continued.

"I know that each of you wonder who am I or what I want, but I assure you, I am here to aid you all in your time of need in this battle against the xenos. I know that each of you feels hopeless against this enemy we all face. But beyond this battlefield lies the capital of your beloved country. If the enemy destroys the capital this country will not be taken over but burnt into ashes. You are the shield and sword of your beloved land. The bulwark against this terror. The enemy may be strong but we are stronger when we are united! Treat your comrades as your brothers and sisters as they will to do the same. Today, this is the day that the enemies of humanity face our wrath! **TODAY, WE WILL BRING THEM RETRIBUTION! TODAY, WE WILL MAKE OUR STAND! HERE AND NOW! WE WILL NOT FALTER ANOTHER STEP TO THESE XENOS! TODAY IS THE DAY WE WILL DRIVE THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY CAME FROM SO RALLY TO ME MY BROTHERS SO WE MAY WIN AS NONE CAN'T MATCH OUR MIGHT!** " I said with the sun shining upon me. One of the soldiers raises his rifle and cheers. Soon several more starts to cheer and more and more starts to cheer and chant my name at the top of their lungs.

" **CHAPLAIN! CHAPLAIN! CHAPLAIN! CHAPLAIN! CHAPLAIN!** "

I smile at the soldiers who cheered my name and look at Commander Yarrick who had a smile written on his face. Before he could speak, a series of loud wails and screeches fills the air.

"Brothers, the enemy is upon us!" I shouted.

"Driver, can she still go?" Yarrick asked the Tank driver.

"Yes Commander. She still has enough juice to give those wankers a good beating." The driver answered.

"Good." Yarrick said and turns his attention to his men. "Soldiers, fix bayonets!"

The soldiers complied to the order and attach their knives to their rifles. Together, they stand defiant against the oncoming wave of Banshees

"FOR THE GLORY OF HUMANITY! CHARGE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and charge straight towards the Banshee horde. "Into the fires of battle, unto the anvil of war!"

Soon the soldiers charge alongside with a bellowing battle cry while three tanks follow suit.

"Drive me closer, I want to hit them with my sword." Yarrick ordered.

"Yes commander." The driver replied. Soon the tank's cannon lits up as a HE shell was fired straight towards the horde.

A explosion soon happens as smash through the horde's ranks like a mad bull. Again I heard a whistling sound in the air, I look up and see a Raven Guard on his way down to the ground with a Chainsword in his left and a Bolter on his right hand.

 _ **(3rd P.O.V)**_

"Victorus aut mortis!" Ian shouted as he slams into the ground hard creating a shockwave to nearby Banshees and crushing any who were unfortunate to be under Ian's massive form.

The Banshees later turn their attention at the Assault Marine but fail to realize the danger of Ian's chainsword as it slice through their bodies like a hot knife through butter.

for Ian's point of view, he was pretty much scoring five kills with each swings sometime seven due to how stupid this xenos were. Before he could swing his Chainsword, he notice a familiar staff smacks away four Banshees away as if their nothing.

"Nice to see you join the party Philip." Ian said.

"You too buddy." Philip said as he smacks a Banshee in the face with his Crozius Arcanum. He turns and sees Yarrick and his men dispatching a good number of Banshees. He was somewhat impressed with the skills the soldiers had when it came to dealing with close combat or that the xenos body armor were pathetically weak beyond comparison. Pushing those thoughts away, he goes back to smashing xenos with his Crozius Arcanum.

The hordes numbers soon starts to dwindle as the Astartes continue with their onslaught but Yarrick's men weren't faring any better as a few fell victim to the Banshee's razor sharp claws that tore through them like paper this angered the Chaplain even more.

Soon Philip's attacks became more ruthless as any Banshee he encountered were executed mercilessly or ended up torn apart.

A loud whistling sound was heard causing Ian and Philip to look up and see a Land speeder Typhoon of the Blood Angels chapter zooming through the air. The Banshees and the soldiers look at the Land speeder in awe. But for the Banshees, they ended up having a Heavy Bolter round to the face. Soon a salvo of missiles were launch right at the heart of the Banshee horde and explodes killing a good number of them.

"Evan, how the fuck are you flying Land speeder!?" Philip asked over the vox.

"No idea boss! But who gives a fuck. WOOOHOOOO!" Evan shouted with joy while Ramirez mends the Heavy Bolter turret.

Philip couldn't help but smile and laughs heartedly at Evan piloting skills. "Go and assist the Witches Evan."

"Roger that Chaplain!" Evan answered and steers the Typhoon straight to where the air battle is taking place.

Philip watches at the Typhoon flies off to where the witches are. The ground starts to shake violently causing him to turn around and see two massive figures approaching him. They were the size of a Bloodthirster but lack the wings and face. Yet they bore some resemblance of the Banshees, but the only difference was that they had a long tail with a very sharp tip and their head was the shape of a German Knight helmet. Philip stares at figures with contempt and sees Ian standing next to him.

"You take the one on the left. I take the one on the right." Ian said.

I nod my head in agreement and on cue, the massive xenos let out a loud shriek and charge at us like a mad bull.

" **FOR THE EMPEROR!** " Both Astartes shouted and charge head first into their opponents charge.

 **=][=**

While the battle rages furiously on the ground, but in the air, the witches were having a hard time to deal with the air type Neuroi.

Getrude and Perrine were currently chasing down two Neuroi fighters. Minna and Sakamoto along with Sanya and Eila tried to intercept the Larger-Type Neuroi but failed doing so as every attempt they try ended up with more fighters firing their lasers at them.

It was the hardest battle ever fought for Yoshika and Lynnette, with the endless stream of Neuroi fighters, they struggle fighting them off while fatigue slowly weakens them. Thankfully, Hartmann comes into fray and shoots down any Neuroi fighter she could see.

"Thanks Hartmann." Yoshika thanked.

"Eh, no problem." Hartmann said cheerfully.

Before Lynnette could reply, a red metal craft zoom past them thus catching the girls by surprise.

"What was that!?" Lynnette asked.

"I have no idea." Hartmann answered.

Meanwhile on the Typhoon….

"Ramirez, shoot those fighters on our right!" Evan ordered as he steers the Typhoon to another direction while Ramirez continues firing the Heavy Bolter upon the smaller Neuroi.

Evan steers the Typhoon again and flies the Typhoon straight towards the large-size Neuroi. He notices several fighters chasing after the Typhoon. Evan smiles and hits the brakes sending the Typhoon on hover-mode while the fighters speed past them. Ramirez quickly aims his Heavy Bolter and let loose a storm of Heavy Bolter rounds upon the unfortunate fighters.

Evan speeds the Typhoon up while Ramirez shoots down any Neuroi who attempted to shoot them down. Later, Evan notice Shirley and Lucchini flying side by side with the Typhoon.

"What the heck are you riding on!?" Shirely asked.

"Tell you later." Evan answered. "Clear us a path so that I can get a clear shot."

"Got it." Shirley said. "Lucchini!"

"Right!"

Shirley grabs Lucchini by the arm and slingshot her straight towards the oncoming fighters. Soon electricity starts to form around her and disappears then reappears behind the Neuroi. Only for the fighters to shatter.

"What the…" Ramirez said in shock.

Evan ignored what Ramirez said and turns his attention on the four exposed large-types Neuroi. Most of their escorts were already destroyed by the witches.

"Firing all missiles!" Evan announced as he launch every single missile right at the large-types.

The missiles soon met their respective target and on cue a series of explosions rock the air as each large-type Neuroi was split in half due to the sheer force of the explosions the missile delivered.

"I wonder how Ian and Philip doing?" Ramirez asked.

 **=][=**

 **DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA**

Ian's Bolter roared as the Bolter rounds smacks against the Neuroi thick armor as it continues to charge straight towards him and lunges its left claw at him. The Astartes ducks under the arm easily and hits it with his Chainsword causing the Neuroi to screech in pain. Not giving the xeno a chance to recover, he fires his Bolter at the back of the Neuroi making it screeches in pain as bits of its armor were blasted off by the supreme firepower of the Bolter.

 **DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DAKKA DA-CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK**

"Ah shit." Ian said as he realizes that his Bolter jammed itself. He looks back at his opponent only to see it ready to strike him. Before the Neuroi could strike the Raven Guard, a hail of Bolter fire overwhelms it as its armor shatters apart easily and finally shatters into particles.

Ian looks up to see the Land Speeder soar through the air with the witches behind it.

"Nice work Evan." Ian commented.

 **=][=**

The battle against this xeno was somewhat entertaining as he continues to dodge or block the xeno clumsy attacks with his Crozius Arcanum and took the pleasure of smacking its face with it. The xeno screech in rage as it struggles to overpower the Chaplain but to no avail. The xeno spots a nearby group of witches and soldiers fighting the remaining Neuroi and decided to attack them instead.

But Philip had other ideas. Whipping out his Storm Bolter, he shoots the legs of the xeno causing to fall on one knee. Before the Neuroi could do anything, Philip smacks its face again with his staff and climbs on the xeno's back causing it to screech in annoyance and attempts to shake Philip of its back.

Without hesitation, Philip slams his Crozius Arcanum at the back of the Neuroi's head making it screech in pain to each blow at the back of its head. Soon the Neuroi lands on the ground weakly while Philip hops off its body and smashes the entire head with all his might killing it.

The body of the Neuroi soon shatters into a million pieces much to Philip displeasure.

"I was hoping to keep its head for a trophy. Oh well." Philip muttered to himself and makes his way to Commander Yarrick until a Land Speeder stops in front of him. "I see that your treasure hunt went better than you expected."

"Oh you have no idea. Let's just say we hit the jackpot!" Evan said excitedly.

Philip raises his eyebrow with interest behind his helmet. "Really now. What did you find?"

"Well…we recovered another Land Speeder. But it's the standard variant. We also recovered a jet black Artificer armor which has the Salamanders Chapter insignia written on it. About three Bolters were recovered from the drop pods including four Bolt Pistols, a pair of Chainswords, a Thunder Hammer, the usual Techmarine backpack and a five months worth of fuel and ammunition for the two Land Speeders." Evan explained. "Oh and I got a Tech pad." He pointed out and shows me his new handheld gadget.

"I see. Good, bring them back to base and make sure no one touches them without our permission." Philip said.

"Consider it done." Evan said and hops back on the Typhoon then soon takes off.

Philip continues his walk and notice a large group of trucks pass him as they carry fresh troops, medics, food and ammunition. Ignoring the stares he was receiving from the newcomers. He continues his walk towards Yarrick and soon sees him standing in front of hundreds of body bags.

"The medical teams is arriving along with reinforcements. If I were a suspicious man. I'd call their timing to good." Philip said.

Yarrick looks back at Philip and smiles. "I told them to hold off until we bested the Neuroi. There was no reason to lead more into the slaughter without the witches assistance. Including yours."

"Indeed. It is a day to be proud. Commander. Your man have performed better than any Guardsmen I've encountered." Philip commented.

"Thank you." He thanked. "But our work is still not done yet. There are continents and countries under Neuroi control, and we must protect our country until we can gather our forces to attack."

"Still…it was an honor to fight alongside you. Barring my Space Marines…I could not have asked for better." Philip replied.

"To each of us falls a task . And all humanity requires us soldiers is that we stand the line and we die fighting." He said. 'It is what we do best. We die standing."

Philip couldn't help but smile and nods his head in agreement. "Wise words commander. I too believe what you have said. Even for us Space Marines is that we are the defenders of humanity. I bid you farewell commander and I hope we meet again in the heat of battle."

"I too feel the same way Chaplain and good day to you mate." Yarrick said and walks off leaving Philip alone while he looks up in the sky to see the 501st patrolling in the air.

"Until then brother." Philip said before walking off.

 _ **A/N: Hope you people love this awesome chapter and I hope you like the surprise in this chapter and also another shout out to those who eagerly wait for a new chapter. Thank you so much for your support. Without you awesome people, this story wouldn't have gone this far. Thank you all so much. Anyway to the next chapter!**_


End file.
